


A Night to Remember

by RegalRayne



Series: Canon-Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, First Dates, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: answering to a "challenge" ruled out by my friend, Rebekah on thistweethere it goes; a canon based ficlet, pre-Regina's office fireplace date (aka the most intimate date they ever had) on 3x21 Snow Drifts:Regina asked Robin out and bend over backwards to prepare the most unforgettable date they will ever have.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Canon-Inspired Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Night to Remember

_“Are you busy this Friday?”_

_“I…I don’t think so. Unless Little John is bringing us beers, then I guess I’m busy.” He left out a hearty chuckle._

_“W-Would you like to spend time with me? Just the two of us? I understand if you don’t. I’m sorry for being so ridiculous.” She talked too fast than her liking._

_“Are you asking me out?”_

_She blushed, stuttered, and he laughed._

_“Of course I would, milady.”_

_She blinked. “Y-you would?”_

_“Yes, Regina. I would love to go on a date with you.”_

_Her smile grew from ear to ear. “Great. My office. 5 pm.”_

* * *

Now Regina contemplates her _breakthrough_. She never had a date before, and this is terrifying. She has been running errands, and by running errands means buying everything needed for their perfect little date. Regina wants to give what they deserve. The first date is supposed to be the most memorable one.

Regina had opted for charcuterie and wine—for not wanting to look like she’s going above and beyond when in reality, she already has. Coming up with what she wants to put on their platter is easy, but to choose the right wine that’s another game to tackle. Would Cabernet Sauvignon suit? What about Zinfandel? Pinot Noir? She exhaled harshly. Small details like this should not set her on edge. He would love anything she came up with anyway. There should be no pressure. This is just a date.

She snatched a bottle that speaks the most, paid it, and headed to the grocery. Charcuterie isn’t her best skill, but it shouldn’t be that hard. All Regina had to do was to be a little creative, make it as aesthetically as possible, add some textures here and there; those should do it. You have your own charcuterie then.

Just as she put the cheese into her cart, Robin’s name showed up on her screen with a _Would you like me to bring anything?_ which had her smile like a fool. Robin hates all the technology at first—including cellphone—but once he got the hang out of it, texting Regina is something he does on his daily basis. Checking up on the mayor is my duty, an inner joke he shared with his fellow Merry Men. She quickly texts back, saying this date is on her. He could _return the favor_ on their next date. All Robin has to do is just to enjoy their evening out also ask the Merry Men to babysit Roland for the day.

Regina slipped her phone back to her purse confidently. This date is going to be unforgettable.

* * *

Everything looks good. Well, good is an understatement. Everything is beyond perfect. Her charcuterie looks scrumptious. The baguette was cut precisely thin. The prosciutto, soppressata, and ham were beautifully arranged, as her choice for the spreadable came to the terrine. Brie and Parmigiano-Reggiano became her choices for the cheese. A bowl of fruit containing strawberries, olives, and few varieties of grapes were complementing the platter. A bottle of wine was ready to be devoured. She laid a checkered mat in front of the fireplace, setting everything up precisely neat for their date/picnic. The crackling sound and warmth from the fireplace is, definitely, the cherry on top. Robin texted that he is about to enter the building and made Regina practically jumped from her desk and getting ready by the door, smoothing out her dress, making sure there are no wrinkles and she is _presentable_. She wore her hair down, put on a no-makeup look, also wore a black dress that hugs her curve perfectly. Robin was greeted by a goddess as he walked into the room if the compliment wasn’t too over the top.

“ _Milady_.” Good gracious, everything he does always flip her heart. He looks good himself, handsome. Blood is rushing to her cheeks, blinding the thin layer blush she put on. Robin pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers, oh did they ever please her eyes. “Roland helped me to pick these, he insisted. _A date will never be a date if there are no flowers_ he said.”

Even a whiff of it is intoxicating. Her heart already swells with love. “Thank you. Tell Roland I love it.”

She guided them to the fireplace. This time it was him that was left jaw-dropped. Robin had no idea Regina would pour so much into this. How much this means to her had touched him beyond words.

“I originally planned for my lasagna, but I think that was bland, so I tried charcuterie. I wasn’t sure if this is the right way to make it, but it looks good, isn’t it? I also don’t know what kind of wine you like, so…is Cabernet Sauvignon okay? If not, I could—“ and he shut her chattering with his lips. Robin has caught her by surprise. Regina wasn’t expecting it, but she returned the kiss anyway. It lasts longer than what he intended, he loved it nevertheless.

“I loved it. You’ve done enough, love.” He added jokingly, “Besides, pleasing me isn’t that hard, yeah?”

Her face lit up. She giggled shyly. Like their body was in sync, they both sat down, and his hand reached out for the wine. He poured each of them a glass. Robin raised his, and she hers.

“ _To the return of your heart_.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, any of the mistakes are mine to blame. Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
